Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtration and purification of water, and more particularly concerns a portable water filtration apparatus for filtering and purifying water obtained, for example, from a stream by a camper on a camping trip, or, for example, from a water faucet connected to an unpurified water source in an undeveloped area.